Currently with the trend of “high definition”, “networking”, and “intelligent” televisions, smart televisions have appeared. A smart television, however, should have the capability of obtaining TV programs through multiple channels such as with a network, an AV device and/or a PC. A program may be clearly displayed as expected by a customer on a large screen with simple operation through simple and integrated user interfaces. The future smart television may be an entertainment center through which a user can conduct many activities such as searching TV channels, recording TV programs, playing cable television programs, conducting network video, watching movies, and/or playing games.
In a time of smart phones and smart televisions, people have more choices for entertainment, and many people may hope that they can play games or choose and watch favorite movies directly on the television by a handheld device. UI interaction design, that is, user interface interaction, has been popular in recent years, and has been used for interaction between people and televisions or computers. UI interaction design can fully reflect the orientation and character of a product by not only making the product unique and tasteful, but also making a user's operation comfortable, simple, and free. As general televisions do not have a touch function, currently the commonly used method for interacting with a television is using a mouse or a keyboard. The above mentioned methods, however, cannot meet the requirements of a user for simple operation of a television through a handhold device. For instance, the above methods cannot support the user in playing a game requiring sliding operations in a large area when choosing a move or a song. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the prior art.